Moss-Higachi Condition
The Moss-Higachi Condition was outlined in a special report done by Doctor Anon E. Moss, the famous discoverer of compounding reality fractures and researcher Toku Higachi, who predicted the effect, and called it the "Hamartia Consequence". The condition was added to the report in order to deter use of compounding reality fractures, hopefully convincing the scientific community to rally and discourage this behavior. Discovery Despite Moss's famous discovery of reality fractures, he failed to understand the implications of using such a system in excess across space and across time (it has been presumably used for eons). Toku Higachi, a researcher operating an isolated deep space observation mission, was fascinated by the discovery as it held certain relation to his own work. He realized that the fractures done to reality would not be temporary, as Anon E. Moss had assumed. Moreover, Higachi correctly was able to predict the existence of Second, Third and Fourth order systems by using mathematics in conjunction with recorded observations. He raced homewards to find Moss working in solidarity after reviewing the tapes of Helmann Cavanaugh's interview. Moss was refusing to see visitors until Higachi pointed out a flaw in his equations, at which point Moss agreed to meet him. Together, Higachi and Moss were able to conclusively prove the existence of lower Order systems, and provide evidence of a resounding decay of energy between systems. Thus, Moss was forced to revise his initial discovery, entitling it "compounding reality fractures" to more accurately summarize the effect of using this ability. Moss relayed Cavanaugh's tale of glimpsing something terrible during the scholium-403 experiment, and the two scientists concluded that the further use of compounding reality fractures will exponentially cause irreparable damage to the fabric of the universe. Explanation What Moss and Higachi were able to prove was the energy loss from transference decay into lower order systems. A second order system, being unable to draw from itself, must manipulate probabilities by drawing from the source of the original reality fracture. This is done by a Second order user linking itself to a First order user, and drawing power from them. However, there is significant loss of energy from this transference, and to accommodate this more probabilities must be manipulated, meaning more damage is done at the reality fracture, the source of the manipulation. In subsequent systems (Third order, Fourth order, etc.) the energy loss increases on an inverse logarithmic scale. This is directly proportional to the increasing amounts of damage inflicted on the fabric of reality to power the manipulations of probability, energy transference, and reality distortion. The so-called "outside source" magic users draw upon was previously thought to be a universal life force, or extra-dimensional vault of power, unlimited in its potential to provide. The truth is, that each use of magic draws directly from the foundations of Thogros, and oftentimes the smaller the effect produced (lower Order systems produce smaller effects due to transference decay) the greater the damage done. Implications and Outcome When Moss and Higachi published their paper, it gained a mixed reception. Despite numerous proven cases of reality manipulation, many in the scientific community refused to believe something like magic, wherein all their hard-earned laws and rules were altered, could exist. Even among those who did believe, it was difficult to believe Higachi's defiant conviction that even the most minute use of this power was causing severe damage to our world. There were some who did believe, and they pushed the news out into the galaxy, even to the Farlands, where many practitioners of the art resided. Unfortunately, even there it was mostly disregarded as hogwash. A major factor of the Moss-Higachi Condition's failure to resound in the community was government propaganda. The use of what was called magic had enormous economic benefit to nations that could make efficient use of their magicians and Thrakr. Huge leaps were made in technologies fueled by magical imbuings. Healthcare became a powerful civil force when your surgeons were literally wizards. Blinded by the benefits of this power, the nations of the galaxy elected to ignore the warnings of its devastating effect on their environment. Moss and Higachi were effectively silenced. While word of the Condition did spread, it had little effect. Governments covered up details of the Condition to not cause panic. Eventually, other studies would pop up, but the governments would continue to resist them for as long as they could. In situations like this, its up to the people to make change.